The Story Left Untold
by AlexMichele
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Tonks and Lupin while the Trio was on the quest for Horcruxes? Probably more of AU, but I tried to keep it close to canon.
1. Hello and Goodbye

Authors Note:

I must first begin this by stating that there are several lines in which are direct quotes from J.K. Rowling's Deathly Hallow's book and I tried to italicize all of them because they do not belong to me. And then as another disclaimer, the characters and events don't belong to me either. To see an official disclaimer for ALL my stories, check my profile.

Because I tried not to quote too much of Deathly Hallows, this story is slightly off canon with the events. I wanted to center more on Tonks and Lupin more than anything.

Secondly, I'm an admin for the Potterfacebookroleplay group. In the role-play, my best friend SerenLyall has joined me, and she plays Remus Lupin. Due to that fact, I have deiced that as a lateish Christmas present that I'd like to dedicate this story to her. In the five almost six years that we have known each other, through the ups and downs in my life, through the friendships lost and fading, my friendship with her remains strong and together. She has proved to be one of the best friends in the whole wide world and as close as I'll get to a little sister. 3

This was meant to be a one shot, but… it kind of went on longer than a one shot. Hope you'll enjoy! : )

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Hello and Goodbye<p>

It was the middle of the night at Grimmauld Place when Remus Lupin was startled awake by the touch of a soft hand on his shoulder. He jolted upright turning his wand on the person who startled him.

"My God Remus," Dora Tonks said as she ducked under his wand in the chance that he actually might hex her.

"Dora, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night. You gave me a heart attack!" he replied lighting the tip of his wand so he could see her. Her face was tear streaked and her hair was flat and brown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmares. I can't sleep." She replied as she sat down by his feet at the end of his bed.

"Baby bothering you too?" he asked as he sat up and moved to wrap his arms around her.

"A little. When are we going to tell everyone?" she asked leaning her head against his shoulder as he proceeded to pull her into his lap.

"I don't know," he sighed as he placed his hand against her flat stomach. "I don't know if I'm ready for this Dora. It all happened so fast."

"I know," she sighed and closed her eyes. "Why is it that I can't sleep with you?" she asked. "We are married."

"I know we are, but it just…" he trailed off unable to think of a good reason.

"I feel like we're so busy with the Order and taking care of Harry and everything. That's not a bad thing, but it just takes up so much of our time that I feel like there's distance or something between us." Remus sighed again.

"I love you. You know that don't you?" he asked.

"As much as you know that I love you."

For a while they sat there in silence. Remus looked at the clock on the bedside table and extinguished the light from his wand. He idly wondered if Dora had fallen asleep but didn't want to break the silence to ask. He scooted backwards and laid her down on his pillows beside him. When he lay down himself, she moved to snuggle against him.

~HP~HP~HP~

The next morning they were both awakened by Mrs. Weasley.

"Remus, have you seen…" she trailed off when she saw Dora's head on Remus's chest.

"Morning Molly," he said running his hands through Dora's hair. "She couldn't sleep." He looked down at her and smiled. He couldn't deny the fact that she made him happier than he'd ever been.

"She looks better," Mrs. Weasley commented. Remus couldn't help but agree. Her hair hadn't been this pink in days. "What's been bothering her?"

"I believe I have been bothering her," Remus admitted rather shamefully.

"What are you doing then? She usually tells me things, but lately she's been rather quiet," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Honestly Molly, I'd rather not tell you." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"I'm going to go make breakfast now. The other girls were worried when they woke up and saw her bed empty." Remus silently nodded his head as Mrs. Weasley left the room closing the door behind her.

"She's asleep," he heard her say to whoever it was that had come up asking about Dora. Remus looked down at her head.

"I'm sorry Dora. I love you, I really do, but I just don't know about a kid. I never wanted this. Not so soon." He said tears coming to his eyes. "Kid'll grow up and be ashamed of me. I know he will. I'm a werewolf. What kid wants that for a father? What happens if he turns out to be cursed forever like I am? What kind of father wants that for his kid?" By this point Remus couldn't stop the tears from falling. He tightened his arms around Dora wishing her head were higher up so he could bury his face in her hair.

His sobs shook the bed waking her.

"Remus?" she asked sleepily. "What's wrong?" she detangled herself and sat up to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"What is there to be sorry for? It'll be okay. We're in this together," she replied. Part of him wished that he hadn't woken her, the other part was glad that she had because her words always brought him comfort. After a while, his sobs died down and he realized that Dora had fallen back asleep trying to comfort him. He rested his cheek against her head.

"Remus, Dora, breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door as she opened it a crack.

"Thank you Molly. If I don't know if I want to wake her, but if she wakes when I get up we'll both be down in a few minutes," he said. He lay there for a moment longer enjoying having her in his arms. Maybe he would let her start sleeping with him. She had a point, they were married.

"Dora love," he whispered in her ear. She stirred in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Molly's got breakfast ready. Are you hungry?" he asked softly rubbing her back.

"Not really, but I probably should eat for the baby's sake," she yawned. "I don't want to get up." Remus chuckled.

"Me either, but we should join everyone before they get suspicious."

~HP~HP~HP~

As the days and nights passed, Remus decided that they both seemed to sleep better if he allowed Dora to sleep with him. He knew he personally went to bed every night with a smile on his heart and woke up the next morning with a smile on his face.

When the time came to actually rescue Harry Potter from the Dursley's residence he couldn't help but feel as though something wasn't right. They gathered in the sitting room and listened to Mad-Eye Moody explain the plans.

_"Since the trace doesn't break until seventeen and Potter isn't seventeen yet, we have to transport him by means that can't be detected by the ministry. Brooms, Thestrals, and Sirius's Motorbike_. We're going to need to pair up, and one person from each pair is going to drink a batch of polyjuice potion and make themselves look like Potter. _There will be seven Harry Potter's flying through the air tonight in case the Death Eaters didn't pick up on our false trail. _

"The pairs will be as followed: Arthur, you and one of the twins. The other twin is with Remus." Dora made a face behind Mad-Eyes back. "Saw that Nymphadora," he said.

"Don't call me Nymphadora! You all know I hate it," she said her hair turning a fiery red for a moment before back to its pink form.

"You're with Ronald," Mad-Eye said moving on. "Bill and Fleur you're together, Miss Granger you're with Kingsley. Mundungus you're with me. Harry will be with Hagrid. Any complaints other that from Dora?" he asked. She stuck her tongue out at him again and crossed her arms. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her the same moment she looked up at him. If it hadn't been for everyone looking at the pair he could have kissed her.

"Right, now let's get a move on. Go get ready for departure. Weasley's you won't be coming back here once Potter is safe. The rest of you can come back if you want." All the pairs of people went up to their respective rooms.

"Are we going to come back here?" Dora asked as she stood in the doorway of Remus's room watching him.

"For another night or two, it won't be safe here any longer than that." He sat down on the bed and sighed. "I don't know where to go from here."

"I know my dad doesn't like you much," she said crossing the room to him and kneeling down in front of him. "But considering what my mum went through to be with him, he can't say no to us staying with them." She said.

"I'll consider it. I guess it's whatever I can do to keep you safe."

"I love you Remus." She smiled and then stood up and kissed him.

"Um," a small knock on the open door interrupted them.

"Sorry, but Mad-Eye said he's almost ready and Tonks, you haven't come to do anything in our room." Hermione said.

"I'll be in there in a moment." Dora replied. She turned her attention back to Remus.

"We can figure it out later," she said kissing him on the cheek before turning and going back to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny.

~HP~HP~HP~

The time spent at the Dursley's place was a rather short one. Dora flashed her ring in Harry's direction apologizing for the fact that their wedding had been a small one.

When the pairs of people had taken their Polyjuice potion and were changing their clothes, Remus couldn't help but to hover close to Dora.

"If something goes wrong, don't look back, don't worry, just make it to the Burrow, promise me that?" he whispered to her taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I Promise. Bad feeling?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded his head. "Me too," she admitted leaning into him.

"Alright, in the air, lets go," Mad-Eye barked.

"Ready George?" Remus asked as they mounted the broom.

"You may never learn which twin I am will you?" George said.

"Don't suppose it matters if you're Fred or not, what matters is that you're a Potter look-a-like and that we get where we need to go." Remus replied kicking off from the ground. He glanced Dora's direction. Ron seemed to be holding onto her for dear life.

"She'll be alright," George said breaking through Remus's thoughts. "I don't think you give the woman enough credit sometimes."

"I know I don't." Remus sighed. "It's not her I'm worried about."

"Ickle Ronikins? He'll be just fine too."

"Not worried about him either," Remus said sadly

"Then who–" George's question was cut off by Mad-Eye's order to take off. Remus was glad for that.

They hadn't gotten far when cries of anguish filled the air. Remus looked around and saw that the Death Eaters were flying in all directions trying to figure out which Harry Potter was the real one.

"You fly, I'll handle them," George shouted as they weaved through curses. "Where are we headed?" he yelled.

"Kingsley's place," Remus shouted back. Remus wanted to look around, make sure Dora was all right, but he'd made her promise she wouldn't do the same for him. The chase went on for another ten minutes before suddenly the weight on the broom shifted and Remus almost lost control attempting to keep George on the broom.

"George!" he shouted. He looked back and saw Severus Snape wand raised, smirk on his face. He saw the smirk turn to something of a pain, and Snape, as well as the other Death Eaters trailing them took off in the direction from which they came. Confused, Remus did his best trying to keep George on the broom, and they quickly passed through the barriers protecting Kingsley's place from the rest of the world. They fell off the broomstick into the soft grass.

"Damnit, come on George," Remus said as he dragged him toward the glowing object on the ground. "We're almost there." As soon as he put his finger to the object they were being pulled into unknown territory and then in a second's time they appeared at the Burrow where only few others were waiting.

With the help of a Harry look alike they dragged George into the sitting room where Mrs. Weasley took over from there while Remus had to make sure if this was _The _Harry Potter.

_"What was the creature that sat in my office the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?"_ he asked anger filling him now that he really thought about what must have happened. They had been betrayed.

_"A grindylow,"_ Harry answered. Remus let him go. It was him. He moved and began pacing the floor. When he couldn't take it any longer he ventured outside.

The next pair to appear was Hermione and Kingsley. Remus rounded on Kingsley as fast as Kingsley rounded on him.

_"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley asked._

_ "Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him," Remus replied. The two men lowered their wands. _

They stayed and chatted in the yard about the chase for a while before Harry mentioned something about Voldemort realizing he was the real Harry.

Remus shook his head in frustration at Harry's story of how he'd used "Expelliarmus" to disarm a Death Eater. That was how Voldemort found Harry and the reason why there was a pained look across Snape's face as Remus had turned around to keep George on the broom. After a while, Harry ventured back inside the house. The next pair to arrive was Mr. Weasley and Fred. Kingsley immediately turned on Mr. Weasley who then proved who he was by cursing at Kingsley for getting in the way of him entering the house to make sure his son was all right.

Remus stayed in the yard waiting for Dora and Ron to appear. He knew it shouldn't have taken them this long even if they had missed their portkey from Auntie Muriel's. He stared off into the distance and was joined on his left by Hermione who seemed to be staring in the same general direction as if she were waiting on Ron as much as he was waiting on Dora. He was glad that it was Hermione who accompanied him for he knew that in a moment like this, Hermione wouldn't feel the need to fill the silence with a voice.

Time seemed to blend into the thought of forever when Hermione was the first to shriek that Dora and Ron had finally arrived. She took off running toward Ron as Remus took off toward Dora. Dora fell off the broom and landed right into his arms. He held her closely for a moment before she pulled away enough to complement how Ron had been during the chase that they'd endured.

"_What happened_?" Remus asked angrily. He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but he just couldn't help the feel of the night.

"_Bellatrix, she tried to kill me_," Dora replied as she then went on to tell him what else had happened. He didn't know what to say to her story, but he was just glad that she was safe, and unharmed. She turned in his arms to face the others and have an animated discussion with them. She was always cheerful.

It wasn't long before things began to happen rather quickly. Kingsley announced that he had to return to his business and he could not stay and wait on Bill, Fleur, Mad-Eye and Mundungus any longer. Moments after his departure the elder Weasleys' came out to thank Remus and Dora for returning their sons to them alive, only to be cut off by the arrival of Bill and Fleur.

Mrs. Weasley ran forward wrapping her arms around her eldest son while he simply stated that Mad-Eye was dead. Silence filled the air. No one said anything until Bill told them that Mundungus panicked and Dissaparated leaving Voldemort's curse to hit Mad-Eye right in the face. Bill's tears triggered tears of others. Dora turned back in Remus's arms and buried her face in his chest. She had been close to Mad-Eye.

They soon ventured inside where they had a toast to Mad-Eye for being the greatest Auror any of them had ever known. Bill gave each of them a glass of firewhisky. Remus drained his glass in one go, and after taking a small sip or two, Dora handed him the rest of her's to finish off. Bill talked of leaving to go find Mad-Eyes body.

_"I'll join you," Remus spoke up. "Don't go alone. They're probably still out there."_ Bill nodded his head and the two of them headed towards the door.

_"Where are you going?_" their wives asked them.

_"It can't wait. We'd like to have his body before the Death Eaters get to him,"_ Bill said turning to Fleur. Remus nodded his head. They turned and walked out the door. Dora hesitated before following them.

"Remus, wait!" she called running to catch up to them. She grabbed onto him and locked her arms around him. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"Dora," he began.

"No, Remus. Let someone else go with him. I need you," she begged tears forming in her eyes again. Tears. The one weakness he wouldn't be able to say no to.

"Okay," he whispered removing his arms from her grip so that he could wrap them around her. He rested his chin in her hair.

"Would you like me to get my dad to go with me?" Bill asked.

"If you don't mind, tell them Dora and I are going home," Remus replied.


	2. Internal Conflicts

**Chapter two: Internal Conflicts **

As the days passed they began to blend into one another. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley invited Remus and Dora to come over for dinner as often as they wanted, but they seldom showed. About a week after returning to Grimmauld Place, Remus found a small house on the edge of town where he and Dora could live without being disturbed by outsiders. It was just on the edge where Muggle and Wizarding London met.

"I know it isn't much," he said to Dora as he showed her the inside. It was a small one-story home. It had a small sitting room and an even smaller kitchen along with two bedrooms.

"It doesn't have to be much more than this," Dora replied with a smile and a hug.

"Welcome home then Dora," Remus said smiling for the first time in ages.

~HP~HP~HP~

One night just as they were getting ready for bed, a silver weasel leaped in through the window. With Mr. Weasley's voice, it said:  
>"<em>Wedding was attacked. All are safe now. Harry, Ron, Hermione gone. We are being watched. Do not reply<em>."

"Wedding was attacked?" Dora questioned.

"We'll check up on them in a few days if it makes you feel better," Remus said as he climbed into the bed beside her.

"I have to admit, I'm a little afraid of what's going to happen," Dora said looking down at her stomach. She wasn't far enough along for someone else to notice the baby bump, but she noticed it. Seeming to have read her mind, Remus put one hand on her stomach and the other on her cheek.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this," he said before leaning in to kiss her.

"Goodnight Remus," she whispered when they broke. Together they lay down and she snuggled up against him.

Remus lay there wide awake. He didn't understand anything anymore. So much had happened to him in the last few months. Just the past September, he had been just Remus Lupin. A werewolf who would always be labeled as an outcast; one who would never be loved by a woman or expecting a child. But here he was, married to a woman who was half his age and caring a child that was his; a child that would be forever ashamed of him or cursed to be a werewolf.

A moment ago, he had felt love. Love that he knew Dora returned. A moment ago, he felt like he really mattered. He felt happy that she trusted him as much as she did. Those feelings however, were quickly replaced with the anger he felt with himself for being happy, for loving Dora and agreeing to and wanting to marry her. She deserved someone better, someone who wouldn't cause her as much pain as he would.

"Rem," Dora's voice broke through his thoughts. She detangled herself enough to look at him through the darkness. "Stop thinking," she said knowing she had his attention. Her request startled him. "Your anger is radiating through you. What are you upset about anyways?" she asked.

"I…" he trailed off. He didn't want to tell her.

"Its okay if you don't want to talk about it. Try not to think about it though. I can feel your anger. I love you," she said putting her head back on his shoulder. Her words brought tears to his eyes. One minute, he was happy, the next, angry, the next ashamed.

"I don't think you'll ever realize how much I love you," he whispered tightening his arms around her.

"I don't think you'll ever realize how much I don't care what you are. It's who you are that I care about," she reached up and caught the tear with her thumb before it fell from his eye. She nuzzled her face in his neck and then wrapped her arm around his waist.

~HP~HP~HP~

"Hey Dora?" Remus asked catching her as she was coming out of the kitchen. About two weeks had passed and he knew she still worried about the Weasleys'.

"Yeah Rem?" she paused.

"What do you say we check up on Molly and Arthur and then your parents today?" he asked. Her face lit up.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "Though, you think we can tell them now?" she asked hoping he'd understand what she meant.

"I think that would be okay," he replied. "I'll give you a moment to get ready. Let me know when you're done."

Within twenty minutes the pair were walking hand in hand through the gate to the Burrow. Remus knocked on the door. He was answered with a wand in his face.

"It's Remus and Dora Lupin. I Remus am a werewolf, saved your boy when his ear was hexed off in the attempt to rescue Harry Potter from the Dursley residence, and Dora-"

"Oh all right, if she's with you, that's all I need," Mr. Weasley said opening the door further. "Besides, I see the hair, hard to imitate a metamorphmagus anyways. Come in, come in."

"Remus, Dora!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Hello Molly," Remus greeted as Dora went forward to hug the older woman

"What brings you two around so all of a sudden?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"When we got your message that the wedding had been attacked, I was worried. Rem told me we'd visit when we were sure it had been enough time since the attack," Dora answered.

"Yes, well everyone made it out safe before any real damage was done thanks to Kingsley's message," Mr. Weasley said.

"That's good," Dora said. She looked at Remus expectantly.

"If it means that much to you Dora, tell them already," he said shaking his head trying to hide his smile at her excitement. It was hard not to smile at her excitement when it radiated throughout the room like it was. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a glance.

"We can go sit down if you'd like," Mrs. Weasley suggested before Dora had the chance to say anything.

"How are the boys and Ginny?" Dora asked looking up at the stairs as they passed by them into the sitting room.

"Bill and Fleur are in France, the twins are at the shop, and Ginny's in her room. We don't know where Ron is," Mr. Weasley replied while Mrs. Weasley sat sadly in silence looking like she was trying not to cry. They knew that Charlie was probably in Romania again, Percy at the ministry, and Ron had gone off with Harry and Hermione probably at Grimmauld Place if Remus knew Harry well enough.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Molly. Ron's a tough boy. Good head on his shoulders," Dora smiled as she patted Mrs. Weasley's hand. All Mrs. Weasley could do was nod her head.

"What is it that you were going to tell us though?" Mr. Weasley asked. Dora looked over at Remus and saw he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his smile.

"We're going to have a baby!" she announced. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both looked shocked, but congratulated them none the less.

"Congratulations! That's so exciting," Mrs. Weasley said. Remus couldn't help but to be excited himself, even though he knew he was going to hate himself for what he knew he was planning. He wasn't sure that Dora would forgive him when she figured it out, and if she didn't, he couldn't blame her. He wouldn't be able to forgive him either.

After about an hour of visiting with the Weasley's and listening to their tales about what had happened to the rest of the Order members, Remus couldn't handle himself any longer. He knew Dora could tell that he didn't want to be there any longer, and took it upon herself to tell them that she really wanted to see and tell her own parents about the baby and bid them goodbye. When they left, she made him stop and pause.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"It's all because theres a full moon in a few days," he said. She raised her eyebrow at him, but decided to accept his excuse. "Would you be okay staying with your parents until it's over?" he asked casually. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'd be safe there," she replied.

'_I couldn't agree more,'_ he thought as he continued to think about what he was planning on doing.

"Full moon isn't until Friday. This is only Wednesday," she noted.

"I know. I'll stay with you at your parents until dark and then I'm going to go off. Stay here until I return for you all right?" he asked as they approached her parent's house. They'd Apparated a good distance from the house due to the protective enchantments that still enclosed the perimeter of the house. As far as Remus knew, the Burrow was the only place that the protective enchantments had been broken through.

"Rem, you sure you're alright?" she asked skeptically as she held out her hand to knock on the door.

"No, I'm not," he admitted.

"You know I'm here for you," she said squeezing his hand. Her mother answered the door.

"Dora?" Andromeda Tonks asked hesitantly before realizing it was really her and pulling Dora into her arms.

"Hello mum," she smiled as her mother released her.

"Did I hear you say Dora?" Ted Tonks asked coming around the corner.

"Hey daddy," Dora said reaching behind her to pull Remus into the house with her. If there had been a smile on Ted's face before, it was gone once he caught sight of Remus.

"Don't expect me to visit if you won't be civil toward him," Dora commented to her father's grimace, "Besides, we came to tell and ask you something," she added.

"Well don't expect to do so in the middle of the kitchen," Ted sighed. "Come make yourselves comfortable."

Remus sat down on the couch close to her this time instead of in the chair beside the couch like he'd done at the Weasley's. Dora looked at her parents who we're waiting on her, to Remus who looked afraid and deeply upset. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly before turning her gaze back to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, Remus and I are going to have a baby," she said calmly and slowly. Remus knew by the sound of her voice that she too was suddenly very nervous about their reaction. She knew as well as he did that her father hated him with his entire being, and her mother only barely tolerated him.

A flash of anger crossed Ted's face. He seemed to keep his cool about him as he simply just got up and went up to his room. The room was silent for a while.

"Well, that went over better than I expected," Dora said breaking the silence.

"What was it that you wanted to ask sweetie?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to know if I could stay here for a few days."

"How long is a few days? Why are you asking for just yourself?" Dora looked at Remus.

"A few days to a week?" she questioned looking at Remus who simply nodded his head before turning back to her mum. "Rem has business he has to attend to and I can't accompany him."

"I don't mind. If you and you alone want to try asking your father, you can." Dora turned back to Remus.

"Don't leave yet," she said to him before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He watched her leave the sitting room and make her way up the stairs. He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Do you regret it?" Andromeda asked him. Surprised that she'd talk to him without Dora around, he looked up.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Do you regret marrying her, or getting her pregnant?" she asked more directly. Remus was quiet for a moment.

"Don't get me wrong Mrs. Tonks, but I love her more than anything. That's why I married her, that's why she's carrying my child," he sighed. "Regret isn't the word I'd use. I am ashamed of myself though. I didn't think my decisions through thoroughly enough before I made them." His face found his hands again.

"Are you leaving her here?" she asked. He couldn't look up at her for he felt tears begging to escape.

"For a while. I will come back for her when this is over. When I know she'll be safe. When I know I can do a better job of taking care of her. When I know I'll be a worthy husband and father. Right now, I can't guarantee any of that and she deserves better."

"I respect you," Andromeda said. "I know I shouldn't trust you, you are a werewolf after all, but I see and I know how happy you make my daughter. That's all I can ask, is that she's happy. I've tried to get Ted to side with you and not against you, but he just won't have it." Tears in his eyes he looked up at her anyways.

"Thank you," he said. Suddenly, it was like a weight was lifted from his chest. He meant what he said. He wasn't going to totally abandon Dora. He loved her with all he had, and the child – the child would either grow to resent him, grow to love him, or grow to be cursed like him.

"Daddy finally decided that it was alright," Dora came bounding back into the room. She saw the water in Remus's eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, outside?" she asked slightly irritated. He gladly got up and followed her.

"Don't play games with me Remus. What's wrong? The full moon isn't for another two days. You might be able to blame some of this on that, but there is something else wrong with you. Don't lie and say there's not. I know. I know you think about things at night that make you angry. It radiates off of you," she ranted the moment he closed the door behind them. He hesitated to answer her. "Please? You can trust me. You know I love you."

"I know. There isn't a doubt in my mind when it comes to trusting you. I just don't know how to tell you how I feel without upsetting you," he said. "You're right, there is something else wrong, that's why I'm leaving you two days early. I love you too, more than anything, but I just need to clear my head."

"I know how you feel. You're angry a lot. What is it that would upset me because you're angry about it?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Is it the fact that we're having a baby?" she watched sadness flicker across his face. "Damnit Remus. I know everything has happened all at once, but it's not like we had a whole lot of control over some things. You may not want a kid, but it's a little too late for that."

"Is that what you think makes me angry?" he asked stepping closer to her. "I never said I didn't want a baby. You're right, it is too late for that. I just can't help but to think what if our baby becomes what I am? Then, if he doesn't become what I am, what if he grows up to be ashamed of me because of what I am?"

"If the baby turns out to be a werewolf like you, we'll deal with that. I'll still love you and him no matter. As far as being ashamed of you, I'm not ashamed of you. You will always be his or her father, and he will love you regardless." She said closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck. She saw over her shoulder that her mother was watching them.

"I don't know-"

"Shhh," she said pressing her lips against his. "Stop worrying."

"I can't," he replied as she cut him off by kissing him again. He hated when she'd do this. She knew that it was another weakness of his.

"Dora," he said taking her face in his hands when they broke. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I will come back for you. You'll be safe here while I'm gone. I love you."

"I know." She smiled. "If you didn't, you wouldn't kiss me like you do. I hope the next few days do you some good. When are you planning on leaving me?" she asked.

"After I make sure you eat something," he said moving one hand down to place on her stomach. "It's not good for the baby when you don't eat," she rolled her eyes.

"See, you'll be a good dad," she smiled kissing his cheek. "Let's go back inside."

~HP~HP~HP~

After he'd made sure that Dora had eaten something and would be all right during her stay, Remus took off. He Apparated to the park just outside of Grimmauld Place only to see that the square was filled with Death Eaters. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized they couldn't see number twelve. He could, but they couldn't. He also realized that in order for him to get into number twelve, he'd have to Apparate to the top stair and enter quickly.

When he got inside, he was greeted by one of Mad-Eye's spells to keep Snape out.

_"It was not I who killed you Albus," he said to the dusty figure as it arose. It quickly transformed back into the dust on the ground._

_ "Don't move!" _he heard a shout. He threw his hands in the air

_ "Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!" _he shouted back over the portrait of Mrs. Black. He watched Hermione direct her wand and close the curtains before lowering it, and Ron lowered his as well. Remus shook his head at the pair of them but was proud that Harry at least had learned something. He stepped into the light where they could see him better.

_ "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus Harry, which takes the form of a stag," _he recited.

Harry lowered his wand and allowed him to come further into the kitchen.

_"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" _Harry asked,

"Everyone is fine. Can we go further in, there is more that I'd like to tell you and I want to know what happened after the wedding," Remus said. They turned and Hermione led the way upstairs to the kitchen where she flicked her wand at the fireplace to warm and lighten up the room.

_"So, did you come straight here after the wedding?"_ Remus asked them as they pulled out chairs from around the table and sat down.

_"No, only after we ran into Death Eaters in a café on Tottenham Court Road,"_ Harry said. Tottenham Court Road was in the muggle world. How the Death Eaters traced them there was beyond him.

_"You don't think Harry's still got the trace on him?" _Hermione asked. Remus shook his head.

"It breaks at seventeen and there are no exceptions," he replied with an emphasis on the no.

"What happened after the wedding do you know?" Harry asked.

"I know that Kingsley's patronus saved everyone and Molly said everyone had been able to escape," Remus replied glad now that they had gone to visit Mr. and Mrs. Weasley earlier that day.

"Dora and I were visiting your mum and dad earlier Ron. It was a mixture of Death Eaters and Ministry People that attacked, but they're all working together now," Remus said deflecting Hermione's question. "We were told that everyone was interrogated on your whereabouts, but no one honestly knew where you'd gone. They also seemed to force their way into every other Order connected house. Ted and Andromeda didn't say anything, but Molly told us that they'd had the Cruciatus Curse used on them, and Dedalus Diggle's house was burned down."  
>"The ministry isn't stopping them?" Hermione asked.<p>

"The ministry is controlled by them," Remus answered. He pulled out the morning copy of the Daily Profit and laid it open on the table. It was open to an article by Rita Skeeter about why the world was after Harry Potter.

_"I'm sorry Harry," _Remus said to Harry's reaction of shoving the paper aside.

_"They've taken over the Daily Profit as well?" _Hermione asked. Remus nodded his head.

"_They've been smooth and virtually silent about it," _he said. _"The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned. He's been replaced by Pius Thicknesse who is under the Imperius Curse. Many people have started to whisper that with all the drastic changes that have been happening in such a short amount of time, Voldemort must be behind it." _

_ "This dramatic change in policy involves turning the Wizarding world against me instead of Voldemort?" Harry asked_

_ "That's certainly part of it. He's playing a very cleaver game. People whisper, they don't confide in one another, they don't know who to trust. While he's making the world whisper about if he's behind the change in things as we know it, he's begun to target the Muggle Borns," Hermione looked aghast. Remus pointed to the Daily Profit._

"_Page two," he commented. She picked it up and begun reading about the Muggleborn Registration Commission. They shook their heads._

_ "He's changing around Hogwarts too. Attendance is now completely mandatory. Parents aren't allowed to home school their kid, or send them to another school outside of Britain. It's another way of weeding out Muggleborns. They have to prove their blood status before they can attend. I know. It's horrendous." He said to the look on their faces. _

The thought of Hogwarts and children brought him back to his original mission on why he was here. He'd promised Sirius and James that he'd protect Harry, and now he was determined to help bring Voldemort down to protect his own kid.

"_The order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission," he said changing topics._

_ "He did. Ron and Hermione are in on it and they're coming with me," Harry replied_

_ "Can you confide in me what the mission is?" Remus asked._

_ "I can't, Remus, I'm sorry. If Dumbledore didn't tell you then I can't."_

_ "I thought you'd say that, but I might still be of use to you because of what I am. You wouldn't have to tell me what you're up to. I could come with you to help protect you." _

_ "What about Tonks?" Hermione asked._

_ "What about her?" _he snapped. He wished she hadn't asked. He didn't want to tell them about the baby if he didn't have to.

_"You're married! How does she feel about you running off with us?" _

_ "She'll be safe. She's at her parents' house." _He replied avoiding the answer of 'I haven't told her what I'm up to'

_ "Is everything alright between the two of you?" Hermione asked shyly. _

_ "Everything is fine thank you," he snapped again. There was an awkward silence. Inwardly Remus sighed. _

_ "Tonks is going to have a baby," he admitted. They trio announced their excitement. Remus however was not impressed. _

_ "So… will you accept my offer? Will three become four?" he asked. A flash of anger flickered across Harry's face. _

_ "Just to be clear, you want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?" Harry asked. Remus nodded his head. _

_ "I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you,"_

_ "Well, I'm pretty sure he'd want to know why you aren't sticking with your own kid."_

_ "You don't understand," Remus said, _all of his fears came flooding back to him. His anger for himself came rushing through him.

_"I never should have married her. I've made her an outcast!" he said_

_ "So, you're just leaving her and the kid to run off with us?" Harry asked angrily. _Remus's temper was rising to match.

_ "It's not like that. I've made her an outcast. And the child! I'm convinced it'll be like me, and if it's not, he'll grow up to be ashamed of me! What kind of child wants a werewolf for a father? What kind of father has to live knowing he could have passed off his curse to an innocent child?" he jumped to his feet. "You don't know how society sees creatures like me. Her parents loathe me because they never wanted their only child to fall in love with a werewolf. It's a disgrace!" he exclaimed kicking the chair. His ranting had brought Hermione to tears. _

_ "Don't say that. How could any child be ashamed of you?" _

_ "I don't know Hermione, I'd be ashamed of him. If the Ministry thinks Muggleborns are bad imagine what they'd think about a half werewolf whose parents are in the Order? My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid to go on an adventure with us?" _Remus was taken aback. That wasn't in his thoughts at all. Abandonment wasn't on his list. Protection for them until he proved to himself he was worthy was.

_"This isn't about desire for danger or personal glory. How dare you suggest such a thing!" _

_ "I'd never have believed this. The man who taught me to fight dementors – a coward," Harry spat. _Enough was enough. As true as Harry's words may have been, the anger that Remus was feeling couldn't contain it's self any longer. He drew his wand and blasted Harry across the room before leaving without another word. He slammed the door shut and quickly Apparated to the shrieking shack where he would stay until after his transformation when he would go back to Dora.


	3. Decisions

**Chapter three: Decisions**

It was pouring rain but Remus didn't really care. He'd been outside in it for hours now trying to decide what he was going to say to Dora when he returned. He couldn't help but to remember Harry's words.

_"I'd never have believed this. The man who taught me to fight dementors – a coward."_

It was true. Cowardliness was the reason behind his internal conflicts.

"I have to go back to her. I have to prove to her and myself that I'm worthy of this," he said to no one in particular. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He sighed and then shivered. He idly wondered what time it was as he Apparated to the Tonks residence. He tried to open the door only to find it was locked and then attempted to use Alohomora, but that didn't work either. He closed his eyes and Apparated to just the other side of it. Once he was in, he realized he didn't know which room was Dora's. He pointed his wand at his shoes and muttered "Mufflato," so that they wouldn't make a noise on the floor as he searched for Dora's room.

He ventured up the stairs and quietly opened the first door on his left. It appeared to be a guestroom. He closed the door and moved on to the next door on the right. It was a bathroom. The last two doors were right across from one another. One of them had to be hers.

He opened the one on his right. This room was most definitely Dora's. The ceiling fan was turning on a high speed, and there were charms hanging from it. The walls in the room were covered in posters of moving people. They were of her favorite bands, or Quidditch team. It seemed to be a rather childish room, but Remus was sure she loved it none the less. Along the left wall, her bed was centered coming out from the wall. In the bed, she was busy turning over, seeming unable to sleep.

"Dora?" he whispered. Startled, she sat up and the tip of her wand lit up.

"Remus! You gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "Why are you all wet? Shut the door and come in here," she threw her legs off the side of the bed and crossed the room toward him. His being began to shake and she stopped in her tracks.

"I'm only cold is all," he said when he realized that was the reason for her sudden stop.

"Get out of those clothes then! Its three am and pouring out. What have you been doing?" she closed the distance between them and started trying to tug upward on his shirt. "Rem, you smell like a wet dog," she said as she got him to finally let go of the shirt. He chuckled. She grabbed his fallen traveling cloak and started emptying its pockets onto her desk.

"Is there anything we can put that stuff in? I don't know how your parents might react to some of it," he replied when he noticed this. She nodded her head and crossed the room to her closet where she summoned a box in which to put it in. When she was done, she turned to look at him.

"I want the rest of your clothes too," she demanded. "You are my husband now. I have no problem taking them off of you myself."

"Wouldn't you like that?" he joked. She leaped over to him and wrestled him to the floor.  
>"Remus Lupin, its bloody three am, you are completely soaked, you've been gone for three days, and you think you can come in here, wake me up, and not listen to what I want?" she said after he'd rolled over so he was hovering over her not to get her any wetter than she was now. She struggled to free herself but it was no use. He was just too strong.<p>

"Dora, love, no need to wake your parents," he chuckled casting the "Mufflato" spell at her door. He saw anger cross her face. "I love you," he said.

"Don't use that as an excuse. You're in trouble," she said. He figured if her arms weren't pinned to her side, she would have crossed them.

"You should be in trouble too you know. Pregnant and all, there is never a need to attack your husband," he replied.

"Get off of me," she demanded fully angry now. Seeing this, he obliged. When she was steady on her feet she began to leave the room.

"Wait, Dora, don't leave. I can dry my own clothes, but no matter what time it is, I need to talk to you." She paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"What if I don't want to hear it?" she asked.

"It's not a matter if you want to, it's a matter of I need to tell you, I need you to know," he said sadly. He cast a drying spell toward his pants and walked over to her.

"See, all dry," he said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other hand pulled hers off of the knob. She tried not to melt into his embrace, but as he began pulling her back into the room she couldn't help it. He sat her down on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry," he began taking her hand.

"I'm sorry too," she said.

"No, I'm sorry for more than just this. You see, my original plans were to leave you here until the war was over. I went to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I wanted to join them in whatever task it is that Dumbledore has given them," he paused to look at her face. For once, he couldn't read her emotions.

"I was there long enough to catch them up on events they missed, and they caught me up on their events. When I asked to join them, I tried telling Harry that I thought James might want me to look after him since he and Sirius never got the chance. Harry told me I was wrong. James would want to know why I abandoned you and our child," he put his hand on her stomach.

"I never planned to abandon you. I want you to be safe. I want to prove more to myself than anyone that I'm worthy of you, that I'm worthy to be a father. I know you think that, but I don't think I am. You can't even begin to understand how much I resent myself for what I've done to you.

"Harry also told me I was a coward. After thinking it over, he couldn't be more accurate. I am a coward. I'm afraid of what this war is going to mean for you, for us. Society doesn't see me the same way that you do. Because of me, society is going to look at you wrongly. Because of me, who knows what they'll think of our child? The ministry is going after Muggleborns. Though the child will be a half blood, they'll still judge him because of me," he felt a tear fall onto his arm. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

For a while, there was nothing but silence and teardrops between them.

"Is that what's been really bothering you?" she asked shakily. He nodded his head.

"I hate myself for what I have, and am going to put you through," he replied.

"It shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks. I love you for who you are not what you are. Our baby will too I'm sure. He'll grow up the first few years of his life not even knowing what you are, and those are the years that he will grow to love you simply because you are his father. When he's old enough to understand what you are, it won't change the fact that you're still his father, you still love him, and he should still love you too," she said wiping her eyes and leaning into him.

"What if it's a girl?" he asked.

"Then she will still love you. Gender won't change a thing. It's just that talking as if it's a boy is more common. Do you want a daughter?" she asked. He didn't answer right away.

"I expected more time for us to think about this. It all happened so fast. I don't care what gender it turns out to be, all I care and pray is that it doesn't turn out to be like me," he said.

"I told you that if he is like you, we'll deal with that when the time comes, but it won't change how I feel, and it shouldn't change how you feel," she replied. She glanced at the clock. "It's nearly four am. Can we go to sleep now?"

"I don't deserve you. You deserve better than me," he sighed.

"You don't ever get what you deserve," she replied wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want better than you," she closed her eyes. He detangled her arms and stood up so they could get under the covers and then he pulled her into him and wrapped the blankets tightly around them.

"I should have never thought about letting you go," he wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his embrace.

~HP~HP~HP~

The sun shone through the window onto Remus's back. It was warm, but making him too hot. Dora was comfortably snuggled against his chest. He didn't want to move and wake her knowing that she hadn't been sleeping well before his early morning arrival.

Andromeda lightly knocked on the door and entered the room as Remus snapped his eyes shut. He immediately wished for his shirt which was wherever Dora had left it, he didn't even know. He opened his eye enough that he could see Andromeda look shocked to see him in her daughter's bed. The thought of disapproving crossed her face before she remembered that she couldn't say anything because they were married.

"She alright?" Remus heard Ted ask before he saw him appear.

"They're asleep. Who knows what time he came in at, they probably were up for a while though. I wasn't sure he was going to come back for her so soon," Andromeda said.

"What do you mean by that? He was just going to leave her?" Ted's voice began to rise.

"Don't wake them," Andromeda scolded. "That's not what I meant. I just meant that when he left, he had a lot on his mind, and I thought it would take him more than a few days to come back," she said covering up what she knew.

"Why shouldn't I wake them?" he asked.

"They're sleeping, they were probably up for a while, and though you might disapprove, they are married and I don't know about you, but I'd like to have my daughter visit more often. I'd like to keep her in my life and not have her shut us both out!" Andromeda said and then stalked out of the room. Ted scowled at Remus and Dora before following his wife and closing the door behind him. Dora tightened her arms around him and nuzzled her head further against his chest.

"I know you're not asleep anymore either," she said her eyes still closed. "I think mum may be coming around. Dad on the other hand is still as stubborn on his dislike for you as he's ever been, but remember what I said, I love you regardless." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"As I said, I don't deserve you, but I love you too," he replied. She opened her eyes to look at him and then shook her head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you think things like that."

~HP~HP~HP~

"Thanks for everything mum," Dora said as they were getting ready to return to their own home. "We'll try to visit together more often," she said looking at Remus.

"As often as you'd like," he said with a smile. "Thank you for letting her stay while I was away," he said looking at Ted. Ted scowled at him. Dora put her hand on Remus's arm.

"Keep in touch. I love you baby girl," Andromeda said coming over to hug Dora.

"I love you too mum," she replied. When her mother let her go, she crossed the room to her dad.

"I know you don't like him daddy, but I want you to know that I don't care if you don't like him. It would be nice if you did, but I love him, and that's all that matters. I love you too, and I wish you would see that he makes me happy," she said before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

When they left the house and Apparated to a safety point, Dora couldn't help but to start sobbing.

"It's okay," Remus said pulling her into his arms. For a moment they stood there as she cried on his shoulder. "He'll come around sooner or later," he twisted one hand in her hair and began rubbing her back with the other. "It's okay, I love you," he whispered.

"I-I-I'm sorry Rem," she choked.

"I know. A lot of things have happened so fast, it's all overwhelming," he said. She simply nodded her head. "Come on, let's go home," he said bending down and picking her up. He knew she hated being picked up, but she didn't protest.

When they got into the house, he went directly to their room and set her down on the bed.

"I'm going to go make you some tea. Just sit here and relax," he said. For some reason she began to sob harder when he set her down. He left the room long enough to start it and then came back and sat down beside her.

"What else is wrong?" he asked. She couldn't answer him through her tears. "Please stop crying love," he said wrapping his arms around her. They were silent until he heard the faint whistle of the teakettle. He reluctantly got up and went into the kitchen where he poured it over into a cup and took it to her. She shakily took the cup from him.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping her eyes. "It's just that my dad has always been on my side, he's always been happy with whatever I wanted to do, and the past few days he's just been almost ignoring me." Tears began to come back to her eyes. "Then you – you don't know how much you mean to me. You've already proven to me that you're worthy enough for me, but yet you won't believe it yourself," she put the cup on her nightstand. Remus wasn't sure how to reply.

"Your dad will come around sooner or later, and as for me, well, I came back didn't I? Harry made me realize that running away from my fears is probably the worst thing I can do. I have every intention to stay here with you from now on and we'll get through this together," he said. He moved beside her and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against him.

~HP~HP~HP~

As the days went on, they turned into weeks and then months. About every fortnight, Remus and Dora went to spend the day with her parents as Remus had promised she could see them more often. It was nearing into October and Remus and Dora were getting ready to go home after dinner with her parents.

"Dora, can I talk to you in my study for a minute?" Ted called heading down the hall. Dora looked at Remus who was about to hand her cloak to her.

"I'm sure it'll be just a minute," she said kissing his cheek as she followed her father down the hall.

"What's up daddy?" she asked. "Wait, what's with this place?" The room looked like it had been upturned. The pictures were no longer hanging on the walls, there were papers scattered everywhere among the chair, desk, and floor.

"I know you've heard about the Muggleborn registration, I'm honestly surprised they haven't come after me yet. I know they will, and because of that, I'm leaving. I won't put you or your mother in danger because of me. She doesn't know where I'm going, nor will I tell you where I'm going. I want to protect you. He sighed as he sat down at the desk. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"It'll be okay daddy, you'll be able to come home when it's all over,"

"I know I will baby," he paused and opened the drawer. "I want you to have this," he pulled out a locket and handed it to her. She opened it and found on one side a picture of the three of them from when she was sixteen, and on the other, one of her father holding her as a new born baby.

"I just don't want you to forget that I love you. You'll always be my baby, and though I don't approve of your husband, I'm proud of you for all of your decisions. I also want you to know that I realize now what I should have realized before. You're happy with him. That's all I can ask." She couldn't help the tears as she walked around the desk to hug him. It was an awkward angle, so he pulled her into his lap.

"You're always going to be my baby," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Write to me?" she asked through her tears. "So that I know you're still out there somewhere? So that whenever the baby comes I can send you a picture?" she sobbed. He nodded his head.

"Of course I will," he choked back. They sat there for a moment crying in each other's arms before Dora sat up and wiped her eyes.  
>"Rem's going to wonder what we're up to," she said. She unclasped the locket and put it on.<p>

"Tell your mother to come in here. I love you Nymphadora," he said hugging her one last time. He was the only one she would allow to call her that.

"Goodbye daddy. I love you," she choked trying not to cry anymore as she got up from his lap and left the study.

"Dad wants you," she said as she passed her mother. She saw the alarm in Remus's eyes but shook her head as she took her traveling cloak from him.

"Bye mum, I love you," she said as she opened the door to leave.

~HP~HP~HP~

Christmas time seemed to have taken the world by surprise. The war had taken much from the Wizarding World, and a lot of them found it hard to celebrate.

"I'd love to decorate," Dora said one night as she was wrapped up in Remus's arms in bed. "I just don't have the will to, but it's our first Christmas together," she sighed as she placed her hands on her stomach as the baby moved. She was now about five months pregnant, and her baby bump was visible. She was lying with her back against Remus and his arms around her.  
>"It won't be our last," Remus smiled kissing the top of her head and resting his hand beside hers on her stomach. She nestled her head into his chest and smiled.<br>"It'll be the only one we get with just the two of us," she commented. He nodded his head.

"That's okay though, we don't need decorations for just us," he said.  
>"But its Christmas Rem!"<p>

"I know, but it can still be Christmas without decorations. I personally have all I need right here in my arms," he kissed her neck.

"I love you," she smiled moving her hand so that it overlapped his. Together they felt a small nudge against their hands. For a moment, it startled them both, before the nudge happened again.

"Is that–?" Remus asked.

"I think so," Dora whispered as they felt a third kick. For a moment, Remus thought that his heart couldn't get any bigger. He kissed her neck again and then untangled himself from her.

"What are you -?"

"Roll over on your back," he said cutting her off. Curious as to what he was going to do, she did so. He kicked the covers out from around his feet and moved so that he could rest his ear against her stomach.

"Can you hear me?" he said. Dora couldn't help but chuckle as tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"Rem," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Shh," he replied. He felt the baby kick his ear. "I love you little one," he whispered. If he still feared for the baby before, he didn't see how he could any longer. The baby seemed to be attentive to his voice and know that he was his father. He closed his eyes and lay there listening to and feeling the baby kick.

"I love you Remus," Dora said as she continued to play with his hair.

"I love you too," he replied kissing her stomach, "and to think I was ready to give this up to protect a son that's not even mine if it meant protecting you two in the end," he sighed.

"I'm glad you decided to come back too. I don't know if I could have gotten this far and kept my sanity without you," she admitted.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked rather randomly.

"I guess, I mean I know you are," she smiled.

"I don't think I can be happier than I am right now," he replied.


	4. Starting Fresh

**Chapter four: Starting Fresh**

As the New Year rolled around they decided to give another visit to the Weasley's.

"Remus! Dora! Come in, come in, it's cold out there," Mrs. Weasley greeted. Something flying with sparks shot past Dora's ear.  
>"Sorry Tonks," one of the Weasley twins said as he went running out the kitchen door after it. The other one wasn't far behind him as he too went after the object. Mrs. Weasley looked as though she wanted to scold them, but then decided against it merely shaking her head.<p>

"Arthur dear, Tonks and Remus are here!" she called up the stairs. "Come on, let's sit down. Can I get you any tea?"  
>"No thank you Molly, we actually came not only for a visit, but we'd like to catch up on matters of the Order as well." Remus said. He looked at Dora hesitantly. "I know that I myself want to fight Vol-"<p>

"Sh!" Mrs. Weasley nearly jumped across the couch to put her hand over his mouth. "I know, I know, fear of the name brings further fear of the being, but the names Tabooed. Don't say it unless you want to see him," she said before she removed her hand.

"Ow," was all Remus could say when she did so.

"Sorry Remus, I just don't want my house attacked especially with two of my boys outside."

"I understand," he replied rubbing his face. "Well, as I was saying, I want to fight him should there ever be a fight. However," he looked at Dora. "I know you'll want to fight too love, but you can't. Not with the baby." She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you think your husband's the only one telling you no Dora, think again, I won't let you fight either," Mrs. Weasley said pointing the wooden spoon she was holding at her.

"Alright, alright, I understand, it's not like I want to jeopardize his life either," Dora replied.

"Whose life?" Mr. Weasley asked coming into the room.

"Remus was just saying that he'd like to fight You Know Who should something actually arise, but he doesn't want Tonks to fight because of the baby," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh. Right, I don't like the idea either," Mr. Weasley said scolding like.

"I'm not going to, relax!" Dora exclaimed.

"Just making sure, now onto matters of the Order, I'd like to catch up some. It's odd being out of touch," Remus said.

"You know, Fred and I were thinking the same thing," George said as the twins entered the room.

"We wanted to start a radio station that keeps tabs on our brother, Harry, and Hermione. There are whispers that go around about what they're up to at specific times. Just yesterday we heard word in the shop that Harry and Hermione at least were in Godric's Hallow for Christmas. Not sure where Ron was, but the two of them were spotted being attacked," Fred said.

"When were you planning on telling us this boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Actually mum," Fred looked at George.

"We weren't," George finished.

"I think it's a fantastic idea," Remus spoke up. "I'd love to help."

"We have a problem though,"

"We don't have a studio to record in."

"There's a shack behind the house Rem, we're not using it are we?" Dora asked.

"No, we're not, I don't see why you couldn't record there if you'd like," Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"None of you see the danger in this!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed

"It's not going to be dangerous mum,"

"Really, you should trust us more, it's insulting." Mrs. Weasley threw her hands in the air and left the room.

"She'll come around," Mr. Weasley said. "I like the idea too." Fred and George smiled.

~HP~HP~HP~

"So, we've set up base inside Hogwarts incase Harry decides to get in there," Fred said one afternoon while they were getting ready for their next broadcast.

"It would be a stupid move for him to do that," Remus said.

"That's Harry for you," George laughed as he threw the orange he was holding at Fred.

"We need a password and a station for next weeks Potterwatch," Fred commented leaning back in his chair and looking at their broadcast schedule.

"Why don't we make it firebolt?" Lee Jordan said as he too entered the room. "Remus, your wife wants you," he said sitting down.  
>It was the middle of March now and Fred and George's radio station had worked out wonderfully. They were able to be inconspicuous by changing stations every time they aired, as well as protect it all with a password. They were able to tell that after only a few weeks, they were getting listeners from all over, and they had people who worked further behind the scenes gathering the latest information.<p>

"What do you have for us today Lee?" George asked.

"I think that today's information should wait until Remus returns. It's some worthy stuff. I saw it for myself, I didn't have to overhear it anywhere." The twins smiled. This was going better than they'd ever expected.

"Women, remind me why I did this again?" Remus came in muttering under his breath.

"She's Tonks, you love her, and she's carrying your kid. If that's not good enough reason, then you can't be helped my friend. Lee's got some information for us." Fred replied.

"Right, so, I was walking through Diagon Alley today and I was going to go hang out inside the Leaky when all of a sudden the ground starts shaking, people start panicking, and if you look over at Gringotts, there's a dragon that bursts forth from the celling carrying Harry Ron and Hermione. I promise you, I'm not exaggerating," he said as he saw the looks on their faces.

"You can't break into Gringotts no matter who you are. You'll die. People have tried," Remus said.

"Well apparently they did and they didn't die. If you don't believe me, one of you go hide out in Gringotts. I'm sure it'll be talked about for a while."

"I would, but Dora's so close to the due date if I go far from the house without her she'll never let me hear the end of it." Remus sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Remind me never to get married and have kids. Pregnant woman are scary," George said.

"I'll remind you that you said that when you actually are married and your wife is pregnant," Fred smiled.

"Alright boys, forget I said anything. So, you say you saw it yourself?" Remus asked drawing them back to the topic on hand.

"Yeah, I did."

"Why don't you make the main cast then? I can't stay out here the entire time today."

"Oh come on Rem, that's no fun."

"Sorry boys, I can't help it. Dora's going to hurt herself if I do. She's determined to clean the place top to bottom. She's not supposed to be doing what she's doing."

"Right, well, I guess we can handle this can't we?" Fred smiled.

"Don't destroy the place. Just come in the house if you need anything. Don't forget you know how Dora gets, so if you leave before dinner she might be upset."  
>"I don't understand women Georgie, they're always trying to fatten us up. Mum too!" Remus chuckled at them before he got up and ventured back into the house.<p>

"Dora, honey, get down. You have a wand for goodness sake, use it please," Remus said when he walked into the kitchen to find her standing on the counter reaching for something in the top shelf of the cabinet.

"I can't find my wand," she said.

"Get down please. It's right here on the table, what do you want, I'll get it."

"I don't want you to get it, I've got it," she said pulling out a stack of plates.

"Let me take them before you drop them," Remus sighed. He wondered if he would ever learn not to argue with a pregnant woman because it never got him anywhere, but things like this that were dangerous weren't about to make him keep quiet. She hesitated before fulfilling his request and handing him the plates.

"Where did these come from?" he asked setting them on the table and quickly turning and assisting her down. "How did you get up there anyways? Wait, I don't want to know that."

"They came from mum and you're right, you probably don't want to know," she smiled as she eased herself into a chair. Remus shook his head at her.

"You're going to end up hurting yourself."

"I'll be fine," she said waving her hand at him. Oh hey! Here's my wand." He sighed.

"What can I do?" he asked, "aside from keep you out of trouble."

"Will you start some tea?" she asked after a moment's thought. He nodded his head and pulled the tea kettle from under the sink.

~HP~HP~HP~

It was late one night in early April and Remus and Dora were curled up on the couch together listening to the wireless. For a few days now Dora had been complaining of back pain and she'd hardly done any moving around. Remus wondered if she'd fallen asleep and was considering going to get her a blanket and let her sleep, when he felt her flinch in pain and saw her move her hands to her stomach.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said when the pain passed and she relaxed against him again.

"Anything I can do?"

"Owl my mum," she replied calmly before she tensed in pain again. "Or better yet just go get her," she said through her teeth.

"Is it the baby?" he asked worriedly. He gently got up from behind her and positioned some pillows where he had been for her to lean against. She nodded her head. He kissed her forehead. "I won't be gone long," he said as he stood up and Flooed to her mother's house.

Andromeda Tonks was in the kitchen making herself some tea before bed. It was hard not hearing from her husband. Suddenly, she heard someone enter her sitting room. Wand at the ready she peered around the corner.

"I don't mean to give you a heart attack Mrs. Tonks," Remus said holding his hands up. She didn't lower her wand. "Dora has sent me after you to tell you that she thinks the baby's coming," he said. She studied him for a moment. He looked scared.

"The baby's coming?" she asked as his words sunk in. He nodded his head. She quickly turned and flicked the stove top off before following him back through the fireplace.

"Dora love, it's alright," Remus said sinking to his knees in the floor beside her.

"It'll be okay honey," Andromeda said as she looked around. "We're going to need to move you to Saint Mungoes if it's anything serious. Sometimes when the time is close this happens."

"No, mum, I really think this is it. My water broke," she said in between breaths.

"Are you going to be able to handle this Remus?" Andromeda asked as she made way to floo call the nurses' station to tell them they were coming in.

"Handle what? Of course I will!" he said confidently. He looked at Dora, hesitated, and then changed his mind. "Or, at least, I'm going to try to." Dora looked at him.

"You're pale Rem," she said softly reaching over to place her hand on his face. He closed his eyes and welcomed the warmth of her hand. He then took it in his away from his face.  
>"Not sure it's a good idea to be too close there. I like my face the way it is." He smiled. She would have laughed if it hadn't been for another wave of pain. Her nails dug their way into the skin on his hands. He flinched a little.<p>

"It's going to be okay Dora," he said as reassuringly as he could muster.  
>"There's a nurse who's going to come here. You're not going anywhere," Andromeda said as she joined them again. Almost immediately a tall skinny brunette girl tumbled into the sitting room.<br>"I'm really sorry about that ma'am. It's just we're trying to keep as many people out of the hospital as we can because we're rather afraid that the Death Eaters are after us next. Things like this can be done in your own home. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," she said upon Remus's glare.

"It's going to be okay," she said to Dora as she prepared her workspace. "Try to relax, it'll make things easier. You relax too, it's harder for her than it is you," she snapped at Remus. He had a feeling she wasn't too fond of him already. He couldn't help but flinch when Dora's nails dug into his skin. It was only now that she started crying.

"Shh, don't cry, it's okay love," he whispered.

"Don't cry? Remus, don't talk." She snapped.

"None of that, it won't help a thing," The nurse said. Remus had never felt so helpless in his life. He felt awful that the only thing he could do was to sit there and let her abuse his hand and arm and watch her cry.

After a long, painful half an hour there was another cry that filled the air. The nurse took the baby and wrapped him in the blanket before handing the new baby boy to his mother. One look at his tiny face was the breaking point in which Remus couldn't hold his tears back any longer. The feeling of helplessness was replaced with feelings of love. The same love he felt every time he kissed his wife, or the night that they felt their son kick for the first time.

"Remus," Dora whispered in awe looking at their son. "His hair," the small strands that lightly covered the baby's head were beginning to change from a jet black to a lighter smoke like black.

"He'll be just like you Dora," Andromeda wept. Remus had forgotten her existence.

"I'll leave you to have a few moments and then he'll need to be cleaned, and then I can discuss what's going to need to happen from here," the nurse said. Remus wrapped his arms around Dora and the baby the best he could.

"I love you," he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Have you picked a name?" Andromeda asked after a few moments silence wiping at her eyes. Remus shook his head.

"I want to name him after daddy," Dora turned her face to look up at Remus as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm not going to object," he replied. "What are your ideas?"

"Teddy. Since dad's name was Ted," she looked back down to the baby in her arms. "Teddy Remus," she said.  
>"You want to name him after me?" Remus asked shocked.<p>

"He looks like you. But his hair seems to be getting lighter," she said.

"Yours took about a week before you finally settled on pink," Andromeda said. Dora smiled.

"I've always loved pink. I wonder what color his will be. Rem, do you like the name?" she asked realizing that he'd taken too long to reply. She looked up and saw the shock on his face.

"T-t-teddy Remus Lupin," he said as the tears made their way back to his eyes.

"I love you Rem," she said moving her arm to catch the tear as it fell.

"I think it's a perfect name," he choked. The nurse came back in the room and took little Teddy and made sure he was all clean and wrapped in a fresh blanket. She made to give him back to Dora.

"Give him to Remus," Dora said as she looked up at him. He carefully lifted the baby from the nurses arm's into his own. He sank down to the floor. He couldn't explain the feeling he felt, but it was a mixture of love, happiness, and awe. He gently touched the slowly changing hair. It was soft.

"Hi Teddy," he murmured. Teddy nestled his head into the crook of Remus's arm further. He sat there just watching the baby sleep while behind him the nurse, Dora, and her mother talked. He wasn't paying attention to them.

When the nurse left, Remus shifted his position to look at Dora better.

"I was thinking, I'd like to name Harry as his godfather. That is, if Harry makes it through this war. Is that okay with you?" he asked.  
>"I think that would be a good choice," she said. Carefully Remus stood up, his eyes never leaving Teddy's face. He handed him to Dora and went to retrieve a camera.<p>

"I promised I'd keep the others informed. I want to take a picture to Shell Cottage," he said. They'd kept in touch with the Order through Bill and Fleur. He was a secret keeper of Shell Cottage, Dora however, was not. When the picture developed he set it on the table to dry.

"Will you stay here with her while I go?" he asked looking at Andromeda. She nodded her head.

"Can I move to our room first? Will you help me?" Dora asked. Remus took Teddy from her and handed him to Andromeda to hold. He then proceeded to gently lift Dora from the couch. She winced.

"Sorry love," he said. He walked into their room and before he gently set her on the bed, he kissed her. She weakly wrapped her arms around his neck as she gently kissed him back.  
>"I love you," he said when he set her down.<p>

"I love you just as much," she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: The End & The Epilogue

**Authors Note: **Chapter 5 really wasnt long enough to be a stand alone chapter. It couldnt go at the end of 4, but it couldnt go at the beginning of the Epilogue either, so thats why it has been uploaded with the Epilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: The End<strong>

While he had been at Shell Cottage, Remus unexpectedly ran into Harry and the others. He was able to share with them that he had gotten through the last months and he was now a proud father. He was able to ask Harry to be Teddy's Godfather and was relieved when Harry accepted the title.

~HP~HP~HP

Three weeks later Bill came pounding on their door. The loud noise awoke little Teddy who had been sleeping.

"Who are you?" Remus said opening the door enough to point his wand at Bill.

"Bill Weasley, married to half Veela Fleur Delacour, I made you a secret keeper of Shell Cottage in which you visited three weeks ago announcing the birth of your son Teddy Lupin," Bill said.

"Alright, come in. What's wrong?" Remus asked. Dora came around the corner with Teddy in her arms rocking him slowly.

"There's a battle at Hogwarts. You Know Who himself is there along with all his Death Eaters. They have reason to believe Potter and his friends are there as well. This is it! The Order is being called to fight alongside Hogwarts. I know you hate it Tonks, but you can't come with us," he said looking at her.

"I can take you to your parents' house. You and Teddy will be safe there," Remus said turning to look at her.

"When you're done, everyone's getting into Hogwarts through the Hog's Head. Come in there and I'm sure you'll find everyone," he then turned and left with a pop. Dora worriedly looked at Remus for a moment before Teddy began to feel the atmosphere in the room and started crying again.

"It's okay little one, you're alright," she said cuddling him closer. Remus walked over and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"We'll have to floo since he's too little to even be side-alonged," he said softly. Together they stepped into the fireplace and the green flames enveloped them.

"What's going on?" Andromeda said as she heard the noise of their arrival.

"There's a final battle at Hogwarts. The war is almost over. I'm going to fight," Remus said.

"You're not going too are you Dora?" she asked suddenly more worried.

"No mum, Teddy and I are going to stay here with you," Dora replied reluctantly. "I'm going to go put him down in my room. Come with?" she asked looking at Remus. He nodded his head and followed her.

She'd added a few things to her room when Teddy came along because she spent her time here when Remus was gone for the few nights in which his transformation happened. She placed Teddy into the crib and then turned and flung herself into Remus's arms.

"I know. I don't want to leave you either. This is why I came back to you to start with though. I can't and won't stand back and not fight to give us all a better chance at life. I'm doing this for you and Teddy. I love you more than anything this entire world has to offer someone like me," he felt her body begin to shake with sobs as he held her.

"Stay here. Keep Teddy safe," he said. He pulled her face away from him a little and leaned down and kissed her. All of the things he'd never be able to explain were put into this kiss, and when they broke, he hugged her once last time before he turned and left.

**Epilogue: Into Remus Lupin's Mind**

Who knew that death was so peaceful? One moment I was standing in the midst of a battle fighting a Death Eater when suddenly I heard her voice. Dora had joined the battle. Where was Teddy? He wasn't here was he? The moment's distraction is what got me. I turned to look at her and had to watch as she watched the life drain out of me. I do believe she avenged my death that very moment and continued fighting until the next thing I noticed she joined me in the afterlife. My first reaction was that I didn't leave my Dora on the earth without me, my second was to sit down and start sobbing as I realized that though I may have my wife, my three week old son is now an orphan. I would never be able to tell him I loved him again. I would never be there to hear his first word or see him take his first steps, or comfort him from his first heartbreak. Neither would his mother.

"He'll be alright," she said as she sat down beside me. "Mum promised she'd take care of him, raise him, he might not physically know us, but he will know us," she wrapped her arms around me and held me as I sobbed.

There were a lot of people here in this place where we were. I wasn't quite sure myself. I wasn't the only one sobbing because of loved ones left behind. Not ten feet from me was one of the Weasley twins. His other half was still on earth.

"War is cruel," I thought as he looked up at me. Dora seemed to have noticed him too. She kissed my cheek and went over to him. I couldn't help but to sob harder. My wife, always the one who comforts everyone. After a moment, I couldn't help but to join her. I felt safe with her near me.

When dawn rose on earth, and what was left of Voldemort's soul was shattered not even to join the afterlife, cheers were sounded. Though we may all be dead, we all know we died for a reason. We died to keep those we loved safe. I looked around at all the people here. I knew quite a few of them, but aside from Dora I wanted my group. Padfoot, Prongs, and sweet sweet Lily. I figured Wormtail was here too, but he was the last person I believe any of us wanted to see. I sat wondering where they were when another voice caught my attention.

"Dora! My baby!" he sobbed. Within seconds Dora was enveloped by her father.

"Daddy?" she questioned. "Oh daddy, I knew something had happened once you quit responding to my letters," she said. Tears filled her eyes now. I continued to sit there by Fred Weasley as my own tears slowly began to fade. Together, the four of us sat in silence. Fred hadn't said anything at all to start with. I was beginning to wonder if you could go into shock in the afterlife, because if you could, then he was.

"Moony, is that really you?" I heard a voice say before I was tackled by a dog.

"Down Padfoot! Down!" I laughed. Wait. I laughed? I couldn't remember the last time I laughed like this. Whenever the dog stopped moving around long enough I locked my arms around his neck in a hug. He transformed into Sirius Black.

"Moony. Can't. Breathe." He gasped. We all chuckled.

"Sorry Padfoot."

"Get off the ground, quit your whining, and give your brothers a hug," James said. Lily of course was with him.

"Sirius!" Dora cried once I let him go. She pulled him up off the ground and hugged him. I got up and extended my hand toward Fred who looked at it like I was going to kill him again. Lily, being the sweetheart she always was bent down to him. For a moment they looked at each other.

"You have got to be Harry's mum," he said. "Your eyes. They're just like his."

"Yes they are." She smiled. "Your mum took care of and will continue to take care of our boy, we'd be terrible people if we didn't take care of you," she said. He then looked up at James who nodded his head.

"You look just like Harry," Fred said. "You could be his…" he trailed off. "He's gone. He's gone!" Fred sobbed and then pounded the floor with his fists. Lily simply sat there and rubbed his back.

"It's okay son, it's okay," she said soothingly. My own heart was broken as I thought again of my own son and how he would be much like Harry had been. Parentless.

"Rem," Dora's voice broke through my thoughts as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I couldn't resist resting my cheek on her head and closing my eyes. "He'll be okay. Honestly. You know Molly'll help look after him, and I think we made the right choice in naming Harry as his godfather,"

"Damn you Moony," Sirius said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm the only one who managed to make it here before I fell in love," he said throwing his hands in the air and walking away. Even Fred couldn't help but to chuckle at this.

"Don't go too far Sirius," Dora warned.

"Your threat doesn't scare me," he turned, looked at her, and paused for a moment "Nymphadora," he added. Her hair flashed red, but a smile played on her face. She let go of me and took off after him. He had the advantage being a dog and all.

"So Moony," James put his arm around my shoulder. "Married and a kid huh? I never thought you'd be the type," he smiled.

"I know Prongs. Me neither. I never thought you'd win the key to Lil's heart, but you did," he smiled down at Lily who was still comforting Fred. She smiled up at them.

"Even in death, Sev still hasn't given up on me," she sighed. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough, Severus Snape was watching the group of us.

"Too bad we can't kill him again," I muttered.

"Watch it now," James said. Bewildered I looked at him. "He protected my son all those years." James looked at his hands. If I didn't understand his pain, I'd laugh at him for being bashful, but I knew that if I hated a man who would go forth and protect my Teddy, I wouldn't be able to hold a grudge any longer.

"I tried telling you all in school he was decent, but you never wanted to give him the chance," Lily huffed.

"At the time we had no reason!" James argued.

"It's alright. I feel your pain," I said sadly. Yes, it was true. In the beginning, I was going to leave my sweet Dora and unborn child for selfish reasons if I really admit them to myself. Only to go back after Harry Potter of all people set me straight. I have to remember to thank him somehow. It is because of him that I got to feel that first kick that December night when I was cuddling with Dora. It is because of him that I got to be there to hear his first cry of life. It is because of young Mr. Potter that I was able to hold my son and at least begin to get to know him. My sweet Teddy will have a happy life, and I'm proud to say that in the end, I died to be part of the creation of that better life.


End file.
